In general, embedded systems (e.g., telecommunications systems) are designed utilizing distributed processing power. Specifically, processing modules (e.g., microcontrollers, digital signal processors, and the like) communicate using dedicated messages and a given command set (referred to as embedded communication). In certain systems, the communicated commands are binary encoded for minimizing communication-processing overhead. In some systems, in addition to supporting embedded communication, processing modules include additional interfaces for communicating using other command sets. For example, processing modules may include additional interfaces supporting additional ASCII-based command sets (referred to as ASCII communication) which allow human-intuitive communication.
In order to process commands, controllers in existing systems utilize a dedicated command within each command set for switching the processing module to the associated command set. For example, embedded command “0xFF” may be used for switching controllers from the embedded command set to the ASCII command set, and ASCII command “EMBCOM” may be used for switching processing modules from the ASCII command set to the embedded command set. As such, disadvantageously, switching between command sets requires explicit application of the dedicated command and, if a command from an inactive command set is received (e.g., an ASCII command is received when the processor is set to process embedded commands), the controller cannot recognize the received command, often leading to undesirable system behavior.